


A Knot too Big

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Double Tentacle, Double Tentadick, F/F, Knot, Knots on Gems, Rape, Rough Sex, Tentacles, knots, non-con, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic for betterunderwater on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knot too Big

"I swear to fucking god Lapis, If you won't listen I'll poof you." The large gem hissed as she stepped towards the terrified blue gem who backed away and nodded. 

"Fine." Lapis gently hissed as she watched Jasper undress herself.

It was then the green gem standing in front of the door scurried out of the room as soon as Jasper and Lapis undressed. She would probably decide to come back later.

After Jasper had undressed herself, Lapis tried to run away. Of course, the large gem chased after her and tackled the blue gem to the ground before propping her up on all fours. "I don't think you're going anywhere." She smugly grinned in which Lapis let out a gentle whine, looking back to Jasper.

"But-"  
"No buts, now remove this and I'll shapeshift mine." Jasper reached down to grab both blue tentacles in which Lapis whined but finally removed them. It was then the large gem shapeshifted another tentacle and a knot on both of hers. The two intertwined with each other in which it appeared to be larger. 

Lapis aggressively squirmed around as Jasper tightly held onto her hips. "Let me go!" She cried out with a gentle whimper, looking back to the large gem with wide, terrified eyes. "I don't wanna be mounted!" 

With a grunt, Jasper speared into Lapis which made the blue gem scream out in mixed pain and pleasure as she tried to grip at the cold metal ground. "Too bad." She hissed before starting to roughly pound and slam into the crying and screaming blue gem beneath her. 

As the pain increased, the blue gem stopped squirming to lessen it. She raised her hips slightly more still trying to lessen the pain but of course, it didn't work. She simply laid still as Jasper fucked her without mercy. The blue gem's breathing grew rather heavy, especially when Jasper's knot started to swell inside of her. The feeling was intense as Lapis lifted her leg to allow more access, her head hanging low. She shivered, letting out a weak cry.

The large gem simply held onto Lapis' hips tighter, loudly moaning out in pleasure. She gritted her teeth, looking down with hazy eyes. Curiously reaching in to start squeezing and poking at the bulge in Lapis' belly. While Jasper shivered at the feeling and moaned, Lapis simply cried and sobbed in pain as she arched her back.

It was then Jasper came inside of Lapis which bloated the small gem full of cum. Simply Lapis sobbed even more, tears leaking freely from her eyes.

Pitifully, the blue gem weakly lifted her head. She saw Peridot at the door again, watching the two as she laughed wildly. A shit eating grin was plastered over the small gem's face as she fell over from laughing so hard. Peridot wheezed, trying to calm herself down. "Ooh, ohohoh... Oh my god..." She giggled.

Yellow eyes stared at Peridot when Jasper had lifted her head. The large gem forcefully jerked her knot and tentacle out of Lapis in which she loudly screamed out in pain, weakly flopping over onto the cold metal ground as cum and blood oozed from her cunt.

Peridot watched Jasper and Jasper watched Peridot.

"You're next."  
With wide blue eyes, the green gem froze in place. She didn't want to be next, not at all. She didn't want to suffer like Lapis did.


End file.
